Hyuuga Puberty
by Nikkita Edwards
Summary: The renowned Hyuuga prodigy lay idly on his bed staring at the ceiling of his quarters, the most vulnerable he'd ever been. Thoughts crowded his head as they did during moments like these. The slightest mistake caused an avalanche of events and the bombardment of feelings he'd never felt before. What was this strange feeling? Why did it make him so dangerous?
1. Chapter 1

Kimiko: So i rewrote this and several of my other stories. Enjoiii

* * *

The renowned Hyuuga prodigy lay idly on his bed staring at the ceiling of his quarters. Thoughts crowded his head as they did during moments like these.

His clan one of the strongest and more worldly renowned clans of Dōjutsu, a clan praised by many as difficult to defeat. Who would have imagined such a flaw?

Hyuugas were famous for their invulnerability despite their well hidden blind spot behind them. Yet here he was lying idly as his teammates most likely trained on with out him. What kept him bedridden was shameful and was a secret large enough to eradicate their clan.

He sighed in irritation. Of all the conditions this had to be the one he'd get stuck with.

'Like an animal in heat..' Neji compared in his mind. This situation left him pulling at his hair in frustration. His eyes wandered back to the window to stare out the window for about the sixteenth time today.

He could hardly believe that such a situation could arise. He looked over to the window for about the sixteenth time that morning. It was just simply that time of the month.

Now Neji was a perfectly healthy shinobi, a teen at his prime, and full blown male however, he was just a Hyuuga. It was a general Nindō to keep emotions separate from a mission to keep objectives in sight and the villages safety at top priority. Hyuugas differ just slightly. Emotion was an unneeded human flaw, a hindrance to the clan's existence and well being, and was to be kept completely out of Shinobi life and business. However a shinobi body id only human, and humans will always surrender to pleasure.

See the body could only take so much repression before it starts to seek release. For one week every one or two months, Hyuuga men would experience an absolute loss of control over their emotions, and their repressed hormones and libido run mad.

The entire week their bodily needs would seek quenching until they can return to their usual states. Several Hyuuga men had their quick solutions; normal human relations with a female partner. However Neji had little interest in women and completely rejected any he was offered in solution. It was like a constant puberty that plagued him.

Neji realized he was far from an actual solution. Several times the levels of his repression were so intense that his body would throb and burn until he was forced to attend to it himself, putting him through immense shame. He often missed sparring with his teams and was prohibited from taking on any missions that might allow his unstable body near a woman. The only times he was allowed outside of his quarters were to seek food and bladder relief.

He sat up in irritation. 'I refuse to put off refining my skills because of a few rouge human flaws.' He thought getting his ninja attire on. He scoffed and slipped through the window. Using some quick hand signs he transported to his usual place of practice. He arrived in a quiet place deep inside the forest after making sure to leave a shadow clone behind to watch for his family. This was a place only he and his closest teammate TenTen knew about. They often came here to spar and flee the insane ranting of their 'youth' obsessed leader and teammate. The area was a rather large field of grass and was very secluded being surrounded by thick trees.

He could only assume that the said teammate was not in the area because using his Byuakugan would be too high of a risk. The use of his Kekkei Genkai during his most vulnerable hour put him at risk of laying eyes on a woman. Due to the highly distracted and hormone influenced body, his Byakugan could only see through cloth leaving him only to see the naked bodies of passerbys from immense distances. He entered hastily creating a clone to spar against.

TenTen fled their teams usual training spot as Gai and Lee bombarded her with requests to train with them. Neji was no where to be found. It was another one of those times where he would return a week later with some excuse that was so believable that it was suspicious.

On her way to hide out in her house, she could sense familiar chakra presence. She headed towards it. To TenTen's surprise, it was indeed Neji. Neji was known to cloak or suppress his chakra enough to be regarded as a normal person or not sensed at all. The ability to sense him was extremely strange. She masked her own as best she could and continued her observation of him.

He was sparring against a clone. Neji was using his usual Gentle Fist style taking care not not waste any energy. But the clone was not expelling. Neji's Gentle Fist was flawed somehow. He stopped to glare at the clone noticeably out of breath. The clone gave him no rest and attacked once again. Neji returned to his stance only to be knocked down again. The clone made some familiar hand signs and TenTen watched Neji closely. Something was very wrong. He was knocked down, out of breath, and sparring with a clone instead of her. She looked back at the clone and almost fell from her tree.

Standing amid the smoke, a young brown haired woman stood with beautiful brown eyes a cheery smile and a lustful blush on her face. There stood a perfect naked replica of his teammate TenTen. Her ample breasts were held in one hand as the other blocked her womanhood from view. Once her hands threatened to move, Neji, who had just returned to his Gentle Fist stance, fell to the ground in pain. He grabbed at his groin seemingly defeated. The clone smirked and lessened the distance between them. Neji panicked not wanting to stoop as low as raping his own shadow clone. The clone kissed him lightly on the neck and dispersed itself leaving Neji is pure agony.

TenTen jumped down in front of him and he jumped slightly. 'Fu-Did she see any of that?' Neji thought fighting to regain his composure. TenTen raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's your alibi now?" She asked. He looked away. She frowned and her eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell was all that Neji? You abandoned me to have sex with a shadow clone?" She said mocking him. Irritated he pushed the woman into a tree and glared at her.

"Never would I stoop so low, Don't you dare assume that ever again." He said threateningly.

"Am I supposed to take you seriously after that jutsu and this thing here pointing at me? " She said cupping his massive erection. He grunted falling to the ground again. "Really Neji? What is all this?" She expressed in genuine concern kneeling next to the suffering man. He tried to glare at her failing miserably when his face flushed a light red. TenTen blinked in surprise finding this expression quite adorable.

His eyes fell onto her body and the pain only multiplied. It was a particularly hot day, TenTen only had some loose bandages over her breasts and a fishnet shirt on top with some very tiny navy blue shorts over some fishnet leggings.

"Are you going to explain yourself or not? What is going on with you! And just when the hell did you see me naked in order to reproduce my body that way! Why couldn't you sense me in the tree? Why was your Gentle Fish ineffective? Why was your stance so flawed?" She demanded.

"How the hell long have you been there?" Neji said unable to fix his situation but attempting to distract her anyway.

"Long enough. Explain yourself." She demanded pulling him up to a sitting position against a tree. She glanced down at his crotch quickly and back at his face. A red tint spread through her cheeks. He bowed his head in shame. He refused to say a word and further shame himself. He noticed her staring away from him probably trying to hide her blush. He quickly made an attempt to escape through the side she was not facing, which she foiled and immobilized him. She sat on top of his now fully erect lower half and held his hands away from each other. Neji's face scrunched in pain and discomfort.

He almost thrusted his waist against her just to soothe the pain. She stared into his eyes waiting for an explanation. "O-Ok. Please get off and I'll explain everything." He said the strain in his voice evident.

"No, your status as a Hyuuga is distrustful. Should I let you go, you will use any means to escape. Explain now." She said tightening her grip on him and pressing down a little harder on his lower half.

"MNG! I-It's a condition..." He blurted out unable to stand much more. "Its a foolish conditions my clans males suffer from due to our training in disregard for emotions. Emotions like love are discarded leaving most males with no outlet for our libido. It grows and our hormones rage in need of release and we become weak." He explained struggling to remove the girl from his person only making it worse.

"That makes sense, well it only explains why I'm sitting on your erection, but not why you still have a problem." She said grinding on him in emphasis. He curled his toes in his shoes.

"Wh-What? I don't understand but please remove your body!" He almost begged. She didn't hear him and kept talking.

"I mean Hyuugas are the most wanted men in the village why don't you just find a girl to satisfy your needs I mean there's Sakura Ino there's the girls from academy that adored you there's there are so many options why are you still experiencing this condition? It's just a case of overactive neglected sex drive. Just find a girl Neji stop leaving me with those bea-" She was cut off when Neji flipped her over and pressed her into the ground.

"Take responsibility..." He groaned kissing her. TenTen stiffened.

"Wait...Wha-What! N-Neji! No-ah!" She was again interrupted by Neji kissing down her collar bone. She refused to move away, what else could be done. TenTen was about to speak but was stopped when she noticed the extremely dilated and **existent** pupils in Neji's eyes. She fell silent. "Neji?" She asked quietly. He gave no response and continued to taste her sweet skin. She squirmed under him but he pushed his body onto hers and she gasped. She could feel the erection he was sporting and could only feel guilty for interrogating him the way she did.

"N-Neji!" She called out but it seemed as if Neji was no longer there. She tried to call out again but was lost in a wave of pleasure spreading through her as Neji fondled her breast through the bandages, nibbling on the nipples. She couldn't take any more. Her previous struggles ended as she wrapped her hands hesitantly around his head and edged him on with her erotic callings. He slipped his hand down into her panties and explored her wet cavern well. Her moans began to attract attention. Neji heard Lee and Gai calling for them. Not once stopping his actions with TenTen he transported them outside of TenTen's house. He opened the door with the key in TenTen's pants pocket locked it and threw her into the guest room to continue. In a flash TenTen's shorts and fishnets were all gone. She was in a tiny pair of panties and her breast bandages.

He removed them and began to play with her breasts reinserting his fingers into her panties. Once her panties were soaked with her fluids, he removed them and set him self to ready her further with his tongue. She grasped at the sheets of the bed she was on and called his name. He moaned at the sweet arousing sound of his name.

Already dripping from excitement Neji removed any clothes left over and lined himself up with her. He pushed in slowly enjoying the warm wetness surround his engorged erection. "Nnngh." He pushed in to the hilt and drove TenTen over the edge. She moved her hips against him making him begin their accent to orgasm. He plowed her quickly kissing her body as she bathed in the pleasure of each thrust. Soon both tensed nearing release. Neji pulled out and released his load. They lay next to each other panting heavily.

Neji's pupils faded to their usual size and Neji looked over at TenTen in confusion. He sat up in horror. TenTen was lying on the bed panting heavily and neither of them had any clothes on. Neji's mind raced. Then clan would disown him for leaving **AND** sleeping with an outsider with no known heritage!

He sprung to his feet throwing his clothes on quickly. She watched him finally calm. "So that's it huh...what the hell Neji.." TenTen muttered softly curling her legs up and sitting in a naked ball. He turned to her.

"This was not supposed to happen. It's best if you pretend it did not." He said feeling him self heat up again over the girl's naked body he left quickly. TenTen sat in disgust and anger. She put her clothes on as well locked up her house and walked off in a daze deep into the forest.

* * *

How could did he let this happen? In a fierce sweat he landed outside of his estate. His clone lay on the bed motioning that it was safe to return to the room. He transported into the room and the clone dispersed itself. Neji fell to his knees in the utmost regret. He never should have dragged TenTen into this. The clan would never accept her and there was no easy future for either of them if their sexual relation lead to deeper feelings.

He resolved to put the whole incident into the deep untouched parts of his memory. He would never speak of it again for the benefit of his close teammate. He slumped onto his bed falling into a calm dreamless sleep praying soon his troubles would end.

Two days later as Neji ate among the other men of his clan experiencing the same problem. He thought for a second what TenTen might be doing at the moment. He felt a pang of guilt and longing to see her in hopes something could be explained. The images of the night he held her shot into his mind. His face tinted a light pink his eyes began to dilate, his palms sweat, and a bulge entered his pants. He felt a fierce throb of his heart. It began to beat harder and faster. He excused himself quickly having finished most of his meal.

He rushed towards his room stumbling several times. He barged inside and slouched on the floor images of what he wasn't conscious for flashed through his mind tormenting him. He lay in his bed sweating heavily as he became erect again. At that moment his uncle, head of the clan entered the room.

"Neji." He said. Neji looked over to him weakly. "What is going on Neji, did you leave this room?Are you harboring ill intentions within your mind?" He asked sternly. Neji clenched his teeth refusing to answer his uncle. Hiashi glared at him already knowing the answers to these questions. "One of the branch members reported your strange behavior to me." Hiashi paused.

"Nephew, to see you so weak is shameful. Neji, you must learn to persevere, or you oblige to solving your problem with one of the women the elders have offered to you. However with the way you are now I fear you may have crossed a line." He said observing his nephew. TenTen shot into Neji's mind and he tensed up then froze. Hiashi glared at him.

"I am correct? You embraced a women not of our clan correct?" he asked menacingly. Neji only turned away again. "Who." He demanded. Neji shook his head and refused to answer.

"Was it the Haruno girl?" Hiashi saw no response. "The Yamazaki?" still no response. "...The weapons mistress." Neji's eyes widened.

"No!" He blurted out. Hiashi narrowed his eyes at him.

"I see." he responded quietly. Neji sat up best he could with the throbbing pain and extreme temperatures his body was experiencing.

"I did not sleep with TenTen. I lost my temper inside the room and attempted to use my Byakugan...and a woman passed into my view leaving me in this situation." Neji hoped he was believable and saw Hiashi's face lighten. He relaxed his muscles thinking he fooled his uncle.

"I understand. Please be more patient while you wait." Hiashi said leaving the room. Neji cringed unable to take it any more and slid to lock the door then sat behind his bed to engage in a very shameful act.

Down the Hall Hiashi summoned a few of the branch members. "Summon Konoha's weapons mistress. I have some business with her." He said then walked to his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimiko: lol hope i didn't make these worse enjoy the rewritten...ness? lol

* * *

_"I did not sleep with TenTen. I lost my temper inside the room and attempted to use my Byakugan...and a woman passed into my view leaving me in this situation." Neji hoped he was believable and saw Hiashi's face lighten. He relaxed his muscles thinking he fooled his uncle._

_"I understand. Please be more patient while you wait." Hiashi said leaving the room. Neji cringed unable to take it any more and slid to lock the door then sat behind his bed to engage in a very shameful act._

_Down the Hall Hiashi summoned a few of the branch members. "Summon Konoha's weapons mistress. I have some business with her." He said then walked to his quarters._

* * *

Neji left his room momentarily for food. He hadn't eaten much. Walking through the large estate he noticed that the few branch members that lived in the same wing with him were not in. It seemed he would dine alone. He sat down and asked the clan's chef to prepare his usual. Neji sat and thought back to the teammate he had betrayed.

It was a dangerous train of thought because it always led him to think of that night but he felt so regretful that he could not help but remember her sad curled up naked form after he left her there. The more he recalled this picture the more he wished to run to her side. As he was just about to step into a dangerous zone, the chef returned with his food allowing the memories to be shoved from his mind momentarily. He ate in silence.

After the completion of his meal, he wandered through the estate's massive gardens and fields. He heard some women talking and found it strange that he had no reaction to them. In bitter shock he snuck nearby and took a quick look at them. He found himself aroused but not the point he had been before. He even glanced at them with Byakugan and still did not feel the massive throbbing and yearning he had for his teammate. Could this have some thing to do with that night? He rushed back to his room.

He decided meditation would be the best thing. He could think thing over and at the same time calm himself. He began to calm down but he could hear her voice far too clearly to be any memory. He blinked from his meditation.

"Why am I here?" He heard her ask. 'Here?' Neji looked through his window and found TenTen being led towards the estate. He burst from his room and attempted to find her. She would most likely be in the main branch building so that is where he headed.

* * *

TenTen was finally returning home after two days of wandering through the forest. Her mind no longer functioned the way it used to. She paid attention to every detail and could deduce the reasoning for almost anything. But why would Neji want to sleep with her? And why would he just leave her there after. Was she only a tool for his release? Or perhaps he believed he was protecting her? She pulled at her hair finally arriving at the door of her house.

She reached for the keys but stopped when she sensed a large incoming group of Shinobi. She returned her keys to her pocket and hid quickly in the surrounding forest. A group of Hyuuga surrounded her house and one very tall and handsome one knocked on her door. He activated Byakugan and searched the house. He made a motion to the others and they disappeared. She hid further still watching the man at her door. He paused for a moment and looked right her way. She jumped away and ran straight into another Hyuuga.

She kicked the man away and sprinted in the direction of the village. The Handsome man from before landed lightly in front of her. She jumped back and he sprung at her. Engaging in self defensive taijutsu, the two fought until TenTen was grabbed from behind and in her distraction the man in front tapped her on the forehead before she could get away. She slumped in his arms and the Hyuugas took off.

Arriving at the main gates of the Hyuuga estate, TenTen stirred. "Wha...Where are you taking me." Shed asked the men. They kept silent walking up to the grandeur doors of the estate. "Why am I here..?" She asked still thinking of several ways to escape should the situation call for it. She was definitely leaving if she saw Neji. Is that why she was here? Was she being kidnapped to become his play toy?

She struggled more believing this was the only reason. Neji hadn't been showing up to the team location, maybe his condition had gotten worse. One man released TenTen to unlock the doors for them. TenTen jumped at her chance to escape. She knocked one man over his grip on her arm was strong enough to take her down as well. She jumped and kicked the other two over before she was dragged to the ground. She broke from the man's grip and sprinted towards the outside again. More Hyuugas landed in front of her with noticeable killing intent.

"Wait wait I was brought here now you are going to kill me?" She asked fighting off Neji's family with a three section staff she tore from her pockets. All of the Hyuugas around her took a familiar stance. "Shit..." She called trying to jump away but she was not fast enough. All of the men began to rapidly deactivate her chakra tenketsu points, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, and rendered her body useless to fall limply to the ground. "Why the hell are you doing this to me!" She screamed almost turning to tears. She was brought inside where her body's natural state was restored but her chakra patterns were left disrupted.

Hiashi stood before her and every one around her bowed to him and left the room. She sat straight up with a defiant look in her eyes. Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"You are the weapons mistress correct?" He asked just to make sure. "If that is who you are looking for then it would explain why I am here." She said sarcastically.

"You slept with my nephew correct." Her eyes widened a fraction and she looked over at him in silence. "I take your silence as an affirmation. So how did this happen?" He questioned further. She still refused to answer.

"We can bring Neji in here and punish him until you explain how this happened." TenTen clenched her teeth.

"I...I found him training, I wasn't wearing much because of the hot weather. I forced him to stay around me until he explained why his training looked so flawed that day. Then he could no longer take what ever was happening and i got pulled into the situation. it just happened." She said angrily. Hiashi watched her for a moment taking in her appearance. She was well developed, a very attractive figure, brown eyes that shined with determination, she was a good catch over all if Neji had been an ordinary branch family Hyuuga.

But Neji was their prodigy, he wished for the children Neji had to be as well rounded as the prodigy himself. "Do you love my nephew?" He asked sternly. She froze.

'Love? Love him...Neji? Me Love Neji? Is that possible? Is that maybe why this whole thing has been weighing on my mind so long? Was it even an option to fall in love with a Hyuuga? They only married within the clan...What am I supposed to say..' Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Are you in love with Neji?" He asked again his volume loud and his patience thin. There was a thud on the door but neither gave it any mind, too engrossed in their conversation.

"I don't know, I admire him, I enjoy his presence, I trust him more than anyone in the world, But i just don't know if that is love." She offered honestly. Her cheeks lit up and something in her eyes changed when she spoke of the Hyuuga Prodigy.

"If you love my nephew, and can prove yourself worthy of his hand, your relationship may remain. Should you fail, your memories involving Neji or the Hyuuga clan will be erased and modified and I will have Neji removed from your squad and he will wed a woman of the Hyuuga elder's choice." He said turning to sit at his desk.

"W-Wait!" She blurted out. He turned to her to raise an angry eyebrow. "Wait...I'm honored at your proposal and I am willing to comply, but wouldn't Neji have an opinion about this? Are you certain he wants to continue what you call 'our relationship?'" She asked sadly. He looked at her and turned again.

"You heard the terms Neji. Enter and give your consent as well." TenTen blinked in confusion. The door opened slowly and Neji stood at the doorway framed by the golden light of the sunset. TenTen stared at him in embarrassment.

"How long were you there?" She asked. He smirked recalling what she had said when she dropped in on his situation.

"Long enough." He said smirking. She gave a smiling remembering how everything had started.

"Neji." His uncle called. Both young shinobi faced him serious once more. "Do you love this girl here?" He asked. Neji blinked in confusion.

"Do I love her? I'm not sure that I do, but I would fight to maintain the relationship we have until it killed me." He responded stoically.

"Then the agreement remains. Weapons mistress, you are to remain here for the duration of your stay, you may stay with my nephew, my daughter, or you may have a room of your own. When I have decided your tests, you will be summoned to my office again. You both are dismissed." He said returning to the work on his desk. Neji led TenTen out and they paused when they were far enough to go unheard by his uncle.

"I guess the trouble has only started.." Neji muttered to himself. TenTen looked at him through the corner of her eye looking down at the ground so her bangs hid her face. They were in front of Neji's room and the branch members that lived in the same hall had all been injured by TenTen.

"Your uncle..." She started Neji looked at her welcoming her into his room. "His question was shocking." She finished. He closed his door and looked at her.

"What did he ask?" He asked absentmindedly looking for something she could sleep in. She blushed softly. "If...I loved you.." He jumped at her quiet words. "Oh yes i recall. And your response was ambiguous." He replied.

"And what was yours!" She growled at him. He smirked.

"Honest. I feel strongly towards you to the point that after...that...the only woman who can elicit a response from my body is you. The weeks I missed because of the condition left me craving your conversation, and i missed sparring together. I felt nothing such for the other two." Neji answered. "But whether or not this feeling is love is something I just do not know." He finished. TenTen nodded understanding what he meant.

She laughed. She changed into the large T-shirt he gave her and they climbed into the bed together. Neji's content with physical contact and worry for the future made his erections much less noticeable to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimiko: hello my lovlies :) The story unfolds a little better than before and there is no longer a lemon in every chapter :) EnJoYy

* * *

_"Your uncle..." She started Neji looked at her welcoming her into his room. "His question was shocking." She finished. He closed his door and looked at her._

_"What did he ask?" He asked absentmindedly looking for something she could sleep in. She blushed softly. "If...I loved you.." He jumped at her quiet words. "Oh yes i recall. And your response was ambiguous." He replied._

_"And what was yours!" She growled at him. He smirked._

_"Honest. I feel strongly towards you to the point that after...that...the only woman who can elicit a response from my body is you. The weeks I missed because of the condition left me craving your conversation, and i missed sparring together. I felt nothing such for the other two." Neji answered. "But whether or not this feeling is love is something I just do not know." He finished. TenTen nodded understanding what he meant._

_She laughed. She changed into the large T-shirt he gave her and they climbed into the bed together. Neji's content with physical contact and worry for the future made his erections much less noticeable to him._

* * *

Neji woke to the sweet body warmth of his teammate TenTen. They would both have quite to explanation for Gai-sensei and Lee. Thinking back on all that had happened, he fell back to sleep.

The next the time his eyes fluttered opened he no longer felt his teammate's warmth. He sat up groggily and threw a shirt on. Trudging through the halls of his wing he ended up in front of the kitchen. He could hear TenTen's voice along with several other members of his clan. He entered.

TenTen no longer kept her hair in its two buns but had it released and she fit in perfectly with the the other Hyuugas perfectly. They had given her a shirt Qipao in the Hyuuga's cream colors. The filled it out nicely. Neji watched her associate with his clan.

They accepted her almost immediately. She noticed him standing at the door. She motioned for him to sit next to here. He took her invitation and took a seat. She got up and disappeared for only a moment returning with two hot meals.

"Try this out Neji!" she urged. Neji obliged taking a bite of the food. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Who made this? It's delicious." He complemented. TenTen grinned beside him.

"Neji-sama, your wife is amazing when we got up this morning, albeit shocked to find a strange woman in the wing's kitchen, she cooked up something amazing for all of us!" A random Hyuuga said. Neji twitched. 'His wife..' that shocked him. TenTen seemed to over look it.

The men in the wing had known about Hiashi's challenge to TenTen. A few of them called for some Sake and in their slight buzz, they offered TenTen support.

"TenTen-sama! Don't let leader get to you! His tests won't be so hard just relax and think clearly. Also if you have any knowledge about Hyuuga weak points do not let them be known by leader." One drunkard warned her.

"Hell yea! You got the power to beat all three of his challenges! Your definitely smart, you must be strong if you are still alive and your so beautiful it's like you are already a Hyuuga woman!" Another man laughed out. Neji smirked.

TenTen giggled. "I pray I do well then!" She said accepting their encouragement. She and Neji returned to his room.

TenTen jumped back on Neji's bed. "Your clan members are all so much fun Neji!" She said. Neji chuckled and striped himself of his dirty clothes. He turned to TenTen.

"Yes everyone here is quite friendly, please don't hold back in befriending them." Neji offered. Neji slid a door in his room open and discarded his shirt and pants and removed his underwear as well.

He slumped beside the tub filling with warm water. He moaned in pain looking down at the painful erection he had been sporting ever sense seeing TenTen in his bed this morning. Returning to sleep was the best way to calm down but she only made things worse in that tiny Qipao. He wanted to slide his hands inside it feel her silky skin.

His mind began to wander under the girl's clothes and between his thighs began to throb no longer able to grow any more. He clenched his teeth at the thought of having to touch himself again but he really didn't want to impose his needs on the woman now alone in his bedroom. As the tub continued to fill, he stroked his member softly, slowly increasing his pace. When he finally released he relaxed his body and cleaned himself up. He looked at the almost full tub and the one towel that was in the room.

He went back out to his room. "TenTen-san. Did you get the chance to shower this morning?" He asked. She jumped totally forgetting to shower before putting on the beautiful clothes they had given her. She grabbed a towel nearby and shed her dress with a mischievous grin. She yanked the door open fully revealing Neji's nude body. It was almost that of a god. She blushed fingering the defined abdominals he had.

He stiffened as his towel was lifted slightly. He twitched backing away from the gazing girl. He watched her nervously.

"Would you like to shower first?" he asked backing away from her towel covered form. She grinned and shook her head.

"Nope we're getting in together silly!" She said yanking both of their towels off. Neji slid his hands down to hide his situation. She dragged him into the rather large tub and pushed him in first. She then sat between his legs, her butt pressed firmly against Neji's erection. He groaned putting his hand on his heated face. TenTen sighed. She was talking but Neji couldn't hear much. She sounded like she was complaining about something. He felt her grab him suddenly and he gasped out.

"TenTen what are you doing?" He said almost jumping from the bath. She blushed.

"I was telling you that it was poking me. You weren't listening so i tried to move it." She said fidgeting. He could see her legs rubbing together anxiously.

"TenTen are you sexually aroused?" He asked. She blushed deeper.

"Don't say it out loud jeeze Neji be more sensitive." She said hiding her face. Neji raised it to his running a hand through her long hair. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Neji's hand. "But why TenTen when you've got me the exact same way?" he whispered. Gasping quietly she leaned her chest into his.

"N-Neji..." He laughed at her lack of breath.

"However TenTen, we must get cleaned up first." He said smirking. He took some soap into his hands and rubbed it slowly against TenTen's skin. She moaned.

"Neji! N...ow!" she begged but Neji ignored her request his pupils quickly coming into sight. He cleansed her thoroughly, making sure to soap her breasts and thighs, arms and and back and even her womanhood that seemed to try cleaning itself with strange liquids leaking out. He grabbed her hands filled them with soap and put them on his chest. He watched her feebly touch him running over his nipples once or twice, washing his stomach feeling his every curve. It only seemed to turn her on more. He watched again as she cleaned over his shoulders and his back pressing her suds covered breasts against him.

She moaned into his chest her hands dropping to clean the last place. She gripped it with both hands making sure to stroke it clean. Neji laughed at the horny girl's washing and grabbed the water spout to wash them clean. He kissed her as the water removed the suds. Once they were clean, he picked her up stepped out of the tub and dried them only enough to not slip on their way out.

Back inside his room, he tossed a very dazed TenTen onto the bed and crept on top of her. "Shall i torture you some more or have you had enough?" He asked fully intent on torturing her some more. She begged him to finish her but he of course rejected her begging.

He licked at her breasts entering a finger in her lower parts feeling her juices still leaking out like the spout they kissed under. He licked down her stomach to her navel then back up to kiss lightly at her collar bones. She was going insane. After two fingers were inserted tears leaked from TenTen's eyes.

"Neji! I can't take it...It's all... all so good...please...p..put it inside now!" She begged him through her teary eyes. He exhaled heavily not being able to take much more himself. He lined himself up quickly and rammed inside her. Everything she did was so seductive. He thrusted in a demon like speeds from the get go. TenTen's cries were loud and seductive. He refused to let any one hear them. He kissed her still thrusting into her greedy body. Her legs came up and hugged him deeper inside her. Sliding in and out several more times TenTen grabbed on to Neji throwing her head back, calling out his name. Neji tensed up muttering her name too.

Neji slid out lying next to her. They smiled at each other. TenTen got up first and put on her dress the Hyuuga's had given her. She bent over to pick up Neji's clothes for him.

"TenTen?" She looked back at him and jumped. "Have you been wandering around without panties all day?" He asked looking the other direction. The sheets in his lap twitched every so often and she blushed.

"Ah...yea..." She responded laughing sheepishly. Neji groaned holding his head in his hands. He reached his hand out for his clothes.

"Let me escort you to your house or you'll be the death of us both." He responded. His clothes were put on and they headed to TenTen's house.

* * *

Kimiko: LET THERE BE LEMONS!:D


	4. Chapter 4

Kimiko: I present with love chapter four :) I pray you enjoy and feel free to review with any ideas :P i hope its a little less vulgar for my reviewers and followers.

* * *

_"TenTen?" She looked back at him and jumped. "Have you been wandering around without panties all day?" He asked looking the other direction. The sheets in his lap twitched every so often and she blushed._

_"Ah...yea..." She responded laughing sheepishly. Neji groaned holding his head in his hands. He reached his hand out for his clothes._

_"Let me escort you to your house or you'll be the death of us both." He responded. His clothes were put on and they headed to TenTen's house._

* * *

TenTen and Neji walked in comfortable silence to her home. Neji was forced to walk while keeping his eyes closed. TenTen guided him with a light hold on his hand. They didn't want Neji having a seizure over every woman that passed by. TenTen's hands were soft as they pulled on his own, her voice was sweet when she made idle conversation.

Occasionally Neji would sense the presence of a Shinobi from the Konoha 12. His grip on TenTen's hand would tighten for a moment and TenTen would pull them out of sight instantly until the dangers had passed. It was proving to be quite an adventurous walk.

"What is with everyone and being out today? Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai and even Sakura were all free today." TenTen complained. Neji chuckled under his breath.

"Relax, they won't catch us." He said into the darkness of his eye lids. TenTen slowed watching him walk on with his face indifferent as usual. His words left her giddy.

"Why did we stop walking?" He asked, TenTen's face lit up and she stammered out a quick lie. "Ehh…Ah…some uh kids were running past us, I just didn't want to get trampled on." She said pulling him along. His eye brows rose in suspicion but he followed her anyway.

Outside her house TenTen dropped Neji's hand for a moment to unlock the door, and the two stepped inside. Neji's eyes were now opened as TenTen dragged him upstairs. Her house was small and empty. No one else was home.

"TenTen where is your family?" He asked her. She froze and gave Neji the loneliest chuckle he'd ever heard.

"You're silly Neji, I've never had family, I've lived here alone since I was five. I just woke up... alone in this house." She said packing her things with her back to Neji.

He sat in silence reprimanding himself for even asking, better yet for not knowing. He put his hand on her shoulder and he heard her sniffle softly. Guilt over coming him he took back his hand and left the room. Tenten sat silently in the room, completely blind to each moment that slipped by. She was broken from the trance when she smelt a floral aroma floating through the small and now almost empty room. She dragged her things behind her to the kitchen to find Neji hovering over a boiling pot.

Fits of laughter erupted behind him making Neji turn around in the middle of filing through her cabinets.

"Neji as a housewife, now that would be some sight to see." She laughed out. Neji only watched her as she sat at the kitchen counter relieved that her sadness had ended. He only narrowed his eyes at her. She snickered waving his look off.

"Chill Neji it's cute, that's all!" She said still laughing. He rolled his eyes placing her tea in front of her.

"Ohhh so you think I'm cute is it?" He smirked sipping his tea.

"Very." She retaliated also sipping her tea. They shared a chuckle before all fell into their comfortable silence.

TenTen fell into a daze her cup suspended halfway between her mouth and the table.

Everything changed so quickly. But in reality it all felt so similar. Neji had been inside her house dozens of times. But never under these circumstances. She'd slept beside Neji before but this was something completely different.

After Hiashi's tests what would become of them? Would they continue sleeping together at Neji's convenience? Would his condition lessen until he no longer wanted nor needed her? She frowned. Could they maybe fall in love? Hiashi's terms only involved the 'relationship' the currently shared. What if later the said relationship blossoms into something Hiashi would not approve of?

Neji watched her dawdle through her thoughts guessing at what most likely plagued her. Her mouth opened as if to say something but she wasn't speaking to him.

"TenTen." He called to her. She jumped from her daydreaming to glance over at him.

"Neji.." She whispered. He remained silent reading her body language. He need not speak any more, she gave in to her worries.

"What will we do after these tests? Not to mention what the hell do I do about the tests themselves?" She asked him quietly staring down at her cup she now lowered onto the table.

"You are strong. Strong enough to break any barrier my uncle could possibly set before you." He reassured her. "We, however, have no simple solution. It all boils down to our feelings when all is said and done." He said sipping at his tea.

"Will you marry me?" She asked him jumping as Neji cleared his throat from choking on his tea. He struggled to regain his poise as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry?" He asked her assuming he'd misunderstood.

"Would we get married after everything." She said watching him. He sighed somewhat in relief.

"Only if we should desire to do so." He responded. Both finished their tea in silence.

"We should get back." disrupted the silence and TenTen only nodded grabbing everything she'd packed to take with her. Neji tapped her shoulder giving her a rare genuine smile.

"Don't worry." Was all her said before sliding his hand into hers and closing his eyes. She blushed feeling her heart skip a beat at his godly smile.

* * *

She'd known Neji for years now. His personality was a puzzle she'd almost had all the pieces to. He wasn't too hard to figure out. He had patterns, flaws, and emotions just like others, they were just expressed in unorthodox ways.

But disregarding Neji's guarded personality, he was a kind person, his teammates and friends always came first. This would be no different. He wasn't the type to be argued with when he believed his decision was for the best. It was all likely that he may disappear from her life under the belief of protecting her. She shook her head squeezing Neji's hand unconsciously. Neji did not question her knowing that what she'd asked before still weighed on her mind.

Now Neji knew their situation was a bit precarious at the moment. Their feelings had high possibilities of changing but either person's could change for the worse. Should their relationship blossom into love, it could leave them both heart broken as they would be caged within the Hyuuga laws of matrimony and any children brought forth would be immediately branded with the cursed seal.

Should she fall in love and he not, it would leave her in pieces as whatever arranged marriage his uncle got next would be forced on him and his teammate relationship would never quite be the same. Now should he fall for her? He wasn't particularly sure how that would proceed.

However, he was no fool. The depth of his admiration for TenTen extended far past a teammate. He adored her bubbly light, soft smile, cheery giggle and tiny soft body. He could bask in her presence as they sat in silence. She was open but not foolish, made things enjoyable without being over excitable.

It was more than he could ever say about Lee, or any other member of Konoha's 11. The thought was strange but he never denied himself. He could only pray whatever they could become lie beyond her success with the three tests...Oh no.

It finally hit him. The three tests. The Tai-Nin-Gen. The most basic of all tests all Hyuugas suffered through to grant them the clans kekkei genkai secrets.

'Shit.' This wasn't going to play out the way he'd planned. He glanced up at TenTen his mouth opening to speak, but closing soon after again.

Was he really going to tell her how to pass. His uncle would see right through it. He could never compromise TenTen's dignity in such a manner.

'Shit.' TenTen's lips moved and Neji snapped from his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Your the only man I've ever met who could day dream with such a serious expression." She said chuckling. He only watched her as she took their dishes and put them away gathering her things and moving towards the door.

"Well, shall we go?" She smiled at him. He followed her silently.

* * *

Urgh it was soooo short but its basically a filler. The action n all dat shyt comes soon :) R!E!R!


	5. Chapter 5

Sooo here you go :)

* * *

_"Your the only man I've ever met who could day dream with such a serious expression." She said chuckling. He only watched her as she took their dishes and put them away gathering her things and moving towards the door._

_"Well, shall we go?" She smiled at him. He followed her silently._

* * *

TenTen walked into a room before an arc of esteemed Hyuuga elders and branch members. She kneeled before them keeping her expression stern but polite. They only stared at her.

She could only wish she were back in that warm bed with Neji before that messenger came to retrieve her.

* * *

_"Good morning" TenTen greeted the sleeping man beside her quietly. She'd been here for a good half month now. She was almost a Hyuuga herself, the utmost honor for a clan-less weapons mistress. Those who addressed her did so as Neji's wife. The thought was quite pleasant. She figured TenTen Hyuuga wouldn't sound too bad. She let it roll off her tongue forgetting her proximity to Neji's waking body._

_"Testing it out are we?" She heard and looked down to find Neji staring at her with a smirk._

_"Oh hush it's only because of those clan members who address me as your wife. It made be a bit curious that's all." She said a blush firing up her cheeks. He chuckled as he sat up to speak with her._

_Before his words could leave his mouth, there was a knock at the door._

_"Yes?" He replied shortly._

_"The clan would like to see the Mistress now. Her tests have been decided and shall commence momentarily." He heard through the door._

_"Understood. Thank you." Neji replied glancing over at TenTen who's beautiful cheery morning smile had dropped into a frown, and blushed cheeks had fallen pale. He squeezed her hand for a moment before he pulled her and himself from the bed to prepare._

* * *

Now it all weighed on her shoulders. Neji's fate would now be decided by her. This wasn't good, she was starting to get nervous. None of the elders spoke. Was this part of the test? What was she to do?

Her mouth opened to speak but it all began before she could do so. Hiashi flicked a wrist at her and the shinobi around him of the main branch sprung to her, stances dangerous and armed. Two invaded her space reaching two most likely chakra covered palms straight for her chest. She bounded from the two sliding backwards one hand supporting her as she dug in her pouch for her scrolls.

She hesitated tho, was this part of the test? Should she attack or would they deem her barbaric for retaliating.

No time to really contemplate it, two more sprung at her quickly initiating their Jūkenpō.

Now in the events that Neji were to be used against them by enemy manipulation TenTen and Lee had trained diligently to find some form of weakness in this jutsu due to Neji's inability to share clan weaknesses. They had trained months at a time to reach the speed it took to overcome the Jūkenpō. With each carefully thrown punch or stab Tenten dodged deflected with a weapon in her right or with her mid upper arm the only location not dangerously close to any chakra tenketsu or organs stopping her opponent at thirty-two strikes by allowing a hidden clone to attack from behind causing the attacker to abandon the maneuver to dodge. Thirty-Two palms she could handle, Sixty four was more difficult.

She'd had to consult an expert to get the hand-eye coordination for that. Lee had his drunken fist and could open five of the eight gates. She had yet to master any gates. She channeled chakra into her closed eyes letting the chakra engulf them and opened her eyes. Three Hyuuga stood before her now in Jūkenpō stances.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms." She heard them all cry lunging at her. She spun two Kama in her hands blocking the exponentially speeded up jabs with the flat steel of the blade, her eyes could move at higher speeds with ease allowing her to follow and block each calculated hit.

The Hyuuga's stood back glaring in astonishment at her uninjured body. Taking advantage of their momentary stupor she reached into her pouch.

"Twin Rising Dragons." She mumbled pulling two scrolls out and letting them swirl above her as she shot a barrage down on the Hyuuga men below her. They easily deflected the weapons with either weapons of their own or their chakra enforced hands. She cursed mentally as she continued the barrage.

A quick memory flashed past her and she smiled.

She finished off the barrage, taking out another scroll and performing her hand seals.

"Exploding dragon strike." Her fire dragon rushed out to surround the men and exploded engulfing the men in flames. She tugged on her chakra strings attached to each weapon causing a tornado of flaming weaponry. She could see several Hyuugas prepare for their revolving heaven and pulled out two manriki-gusaris to latch onto their legs before they could build up the speed to rotate, and pulled the two revolving spears onto each other causing friction within the two chakras and dispelling both with a small explosion causing a momentary delay of their attacks.

Her weapons littered the floor leaving little to no space for the Hyuugas to rotate any longer. She counted out the two out from the explosion and three more knocked away by the force. Five down, many to go. Her chakra was still in proper supply and her weapons albeit decreasing were still well stocked.

She however was out of strategies. Could Hyuugas deplete their chakra sources? It seemed to take Neji days to do so, that was no option she'd run out before they all did. Two approached her while she hovered in her daze nearly slamming a palm into her chest. She deflected cutting the Hyuuga by mistake and jumping above them to stand on their crouched bodies and hold her Kamas to their necks. She tugged on them slightly knowing she could not kill these men no matter the test. She jumped off as two more Hyuuga men attacked her from behind. To her relief the two she had threatened ceased attacking.

She tapped on the ground tentatively, its hollow sound immediately shooting down several attacks she may have used at risk of destroying the Hyuuga estate. She threw random paper bomb kunai at them trying to buy time and shot another Exploding dragon behind them and watched as they evaded them both.

She decided it was time to modify some of her more dangerous moves. She grabbed a scroll she had filled with wooden melee weaponry specifically to battle those with the lightning chakra nature type. She unhooked it throwing it directly towards the Hyuugas.

Unaware of what dangerous weapon could come from within it they engaged in their Heavenly rotation, displacing thousands of weaponry at their feet, causing the scroll to wrap around the entire group and she pulled as they slowed to tighten them all into a bunch. She bit her thumb and pressed it to a small circle seal nearest her grip on the scroll.

"Magician's Secret: Box of A Thousand Kunai." She muttered. The Hyuuga tensed only to feel wooden poles begin to thrust at them from within the scrolls only serving to bruise the majority of them. She sighed as the Hyuuga men struggled to free themselves from the scroll.

Suddenly from beside her she heard clapping.

Hanabi and Neji slid the doors to the room open clapping for what ever reason. She stood still keeping a firm grasp on the scroll.

"You have passed Your pre-test. Your hour has been completed and battle skill confirmed." Hanabi said

She knelt in relief and released the scroll so that the Hyuugas could escape.

Tenten glared at them and Hanabi watched her in question and realization spread across her face in the form of irritation.

"Father. Please, I really wish you would discontinue your habit of initiating tests with any primary explanations or rules. It really is not fair. She could have killed someone if she misunderstood." She said rolling her eyes at her father. He only glared at her.

"These men were ordered to try and kill you. You were being judged on the length and quality of your battle."

"What the hell..." she laughed out bitterly. She stood reverse summoning her weapons back into their scrolls and shaking her head.

"Your three tests will follow directly after this and will involve Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu in that order. Please take a moment to straighten out and gather yourself and my father will initiate the first test." She said before she and the other Hyuugas left the room many passing a weary stare her way.

Neji stood at the door leaning on the frame with a passive face on.

"You can always quit if you wish." He said disturbing the silence. Tenten glared at him and shot a kunai which he caught by the circle on the handle.

"I never quit, Neji." She growled at him pulling her weapon from him with her chakra string and sealing it away.

He walked to her waiting for her to stand before he smirked at her.

"I hope you feel that way throughout the entire test." He said walking her out of the room. She had half hour to freshen up, eat and treat wounds that needed such care. After doing just that Neji escorted her to the next training ground. The immense size of the Hyuuga grounds had TenTen astounded. How was he never uncomfortable at her house?

He stopped suddenly and she bumped into his back awkwardly before moving to his side to see where they'd arrived at.

"The first test will be Taijutsu. You're quite lucky to be able to spar daily with two taijutsu masters. You're going to need all your luck." Neji said before sliding the door open. Inside waited the main house head of the Hyuuga clan himself, Hiashi. He stood in white robe, his green shoulder robe now discarded.

Neji bowed and took a seat further in the corner where Hinata, Hanabi and a few other clan members sat on cushions watching. Hiashi glared down at her as she stood before him.

"You will now partake in the Hyuuga Senbon Sparring. This is a Taijutsu examination in which you will spar directly against me for one thousand times in succession. This particular examination is used for those who are capable of using the Hyuuga Dōjutsu, however those worthy of a Hyuuga's hand in a marriage must pass this simplified version in order to be deemed trust worthy." He said taking the usual Hyuuga Gentle Fist stance.

"No chakra, Bukijutsu, genjutsu, Dōjutsu, Senjutsu, Fūinjutsu, or ninjutsu is permitted, those seated before us will ensure this condition is met at all times." He said seeking a response from the girl. She nodded in response.

"Then we shall begin now. One!" He bellowed. TenTen took his shout and advance towards her as a sign to begin. They engaged in fierce Taijutsu Hiashi obviously overpowering the weapons mistress.

TenTen held on till a quick blow to her lower left shoulder left her sliding away from him. The next number was shouted and TenTen attacked once more. Several rounds passed everyone besides the two sat in complete silence Byakugans focused on the battle unblinking.

Sequentially each number was called out each time TenTen was thrown across or slid across the wooden floors. Panting heavily and bruised TenTen stood and heard Hiashi bellow out again.

"46!" She heard and sprung at him again. The minutes stretched to hours that collected into the day that passed her by as Hiashi called out '83'. TenTen was completely disheveled. Her buns were no longer at the top of her head and her face was dirty and her body was sluggish.

Finally TenTen slumped to the ground as they reached one hundred for the night.

"Stand." Hiashi said standing before her completely composed. TenTen did as she was asked and he continued. "The remainder shall be continued tomorrow morning. Tonight you rest. Dismissed." He told her turning swiftly and leaving silently. Neji approached her face passive.

"Are you alright." He asked expecting some snide remark to fly at him. He was graced with no such thing and kneeled beside her to find her already asleep. He cradled her body in his arms as he picked her up and took her with him to their room ignoring the curious gazes he received from his clan members. He walked swiftly to his wing then into his room and lay her gently on the bed. He sat beside her fingering her long brown locks that splayed messily about his bed.

He felt his heart beat roughly in his chest and he clutched at it. It was getting to a bad point. He had restrained himself from touching her for the test and it was beginning to punish him for it. A few more days wouldn't kill him, TenTen needed to pass this test or his fate would be sealed within the Hyuuga clan's desires. He slid off the bed thinking calming thoughts and breathing calmly. He slid from the room to preoccupy himself until TenTen was rested and ready for the next portion. With what he'd seen with Hinata's Senbon Sparring, she would need it.

* * *

Annnnnnnnnnnnnd there you have it :D I tried my absolute hardest to make it long for you guys! Im sorry if i did not meet your expecttions but i finally updated! Hazzah!


End file.
